In his chemistry class, Omar took 6 tests. His scores were 77, 84, 76, 98, 97, and 84. What was his average score on the tests?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $77 + 84 + 76 + 98 + 97 + 84 = 516$ His average score is $516 \div 6 = 86$.